Just a Slytherin
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: Ordinary life. She has good grades and friends. So why did she receive a Hogwarts letter in the mail? Why was she put into Slytherin? And a question she asks her self, Why her? Read and you will find out. (first Harry potter Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was wrong around me. I had a pretty much normal life. I went to school, I had one or two friends which I talk to at breaks, I do homework, I eat and then I sleep. Actually the only thing different about me is that I live in an orphanage. Yeah it was a run down one tucked away in the corner of London but it was some place to live. And the only thing I had to call home.

Agatha, Our career, handed out letters for everyone around the small table which we ate our food on. It was early morning and everyone was sitting around the table making every inch of the room noisy. I sat on the counter away from the table and ate my breakfast in silence.

"Lizzy, there's a letter for you as well." She smiled warmly at me and walked away after she placed the letter beside me. I put my bowl down and picked it up. It was rather strange really. For one it didn't really have a real address on it. It read:

_Miss E Winters_

_Floor 2, room 12_

_Scarlet Lane_

_London_

Floor 2, room 12? That is my room. My exact room. Why would that be on a letter? Surely the post office wouldn't have taken it with so little information on it. But maybe it didn't arrive with the post man. Curious, I turned it over and carefully undid the wax seal. There were three letters inside. I briefly glanced over them then turned my attention to the first on and read it properly.

_Dear Miss Winters,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

This was getting crazy. Witchcraft? Obviously this was a prank. It had to be. Anyway the 1st was in a few days. There was no way I could get everything on the list. I glanced at the list and saw that there were some normal things on there like a robe or an owl, cat or toad. But the hard part was the books and wand. I sighed and put the letters back in the envelope and got of the counter. I put my bowl in the sink and put the letter in my jeans pocket and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

~XxX~

I didn't notice that it had gone dark until a single raindrop landed on my face and made me look up at the sky. Sighing I got up from the swing I had been sitting on and walked out of the gates. If I hadn't of stopped to see if there was traffic, I would have been run over. The buss came out of nowhere and stopped in front of me. I looked at it confused then looked around to see if anyone else was here but no, just me.

A man stepped into my sight and looked me up and down.

"Are you Elizabeth Winters?" I looked at him, my face blank but I felt scared. I nodded slowly not taking my eyes off him. "Then please come with me." He stepped back onto the bus and gestured for me to go first.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night." Hesitantly I did. As soon as one foot was on he dragged me on as it sped away down the street.

Inside, the bus was lined with beds with only one sleeping person on it. I sat down on an empty bed and looked up. I saw another 2 levels of beds with people sleeping on them. I looked at the man who pulled me on.

"Wh…Where am I?" I asked in a meek voice.

"The wizard's night bus. You did get your letter from Hogwarts right?" I nodded slowly and pulled it out of my pocket.

"But, I thought it was a prank. I mean magic can't possibly be real… can it?" he seemed amused.

"Of course it is. Otherwise the muggels would be able to see this bus." I nodded and looked out the window. That was useless. The bus was going so fast that it was hard to focus on anything outside the window. Okay, maybe I can believe that magic is real but I don't see what it has to do with me. I mean yeah I didn't know who my parents were but that doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. Unless my parents used to be. Ah I don't know. I sighed and leant against a pillow that was on the bed.

The bus stopped suddenly making me jerk forward slightly. I looked around confused but the man standing just gestured his hand towards the door.

"This is where you get off." I nodded again and got down from the busses steps. As soon as I did it sped off again. I pulled my arms around myself to help shield me from the cold and looked around. No one was around apart from a dark figure which came towards me. I looked away pretending I didn't see it but they stopped in front of me.

"Hey, please don't be scared. I'm the defence of the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." He stepped into the light showing his face. He had a gentle face, one that you could trust. His black hair was styled up in a puffy sleek backed way; if that was a thing. He had full pink lips that were turned into a slight smile. His robes were black so his face was only visible in the limited lighting.

"Why am I here? I was just going back home but then I got put on the night bus and brought here." I stared at him but he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his giggling. I could feel myself because angrier so I tried to control it.

"You were born with magic inside you. Your powers could get out of control if you don't study at Hogwarts."

"But I have never seen anything or felt anything that could relate to magic! Nothing has gone wrong, nothing weird. Everything was normal."

"You still have to study there. It's best for you and the people around you." I looked down at the ground and pulled the letter out of my pocket. It had crumbled but not as much as I thought it would have. I looked back up at him again.

"You here to help me get this stuff? Because I don't know where you can get any of these books normally"

"Sure, I'll help. But not until tomorrow. It's too late now and I'm guessing you haven't rested yet." I shook my head and put the letter back in my pocket. "I know a small hotel which you can stay." I followed him hoping I made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we went into London. I looked at the list and at some of the shops around us and looked confused. I heard a giggle next to me and looked at the man accompanying me.

"Of course we aren't going to find any of those items here. Stay close." He put a hand on my shoulder and took me towards an abandoned pub. Well that's what I thought it was at first. When we entered all chatter or noise died down. He just tightened his hold on my shoulder and stirred me towards the back not bothering to look at anyone or stop and talk.

"I'm guessing nobody likes you or I'm just too strange."

"Let's just say that I'm disliked by a few people." I nodded and stood in front of a wall.

"Nice wall, what are we going to do? Cast a spell to make one of use able to pass through another mass?" he laughed again.

"No, just going to make the wall move out the way." He faced the wall and tapped on individual bricks in a pattern. As he hit the last brick he stepped back and the bricks moved to make a whole big enough for us to fit through. "Welcome to the wizarding world."

~XxX~

About an hour or so later I had almost all of my things. The only thing left was a wand. Obviously because I didn't have any money on me he had to pay for it all. I offered to pay for it back but he declined. HE also brought me a trunk because I didn't have anything to hold things in. The robes we had purchased were folded neatly as well as normal school uniform. Along with the books and other items I had mostly forgotten about.

He got caught up in a conversation with a student and parent so I went into Ollivander's wand shop. He gave me some change to get one without him. I walked up to the desk and let go of the handle of the trunk. I couldn't see anyone but I didn't want to interrupt them if they were busy so I stood there looking around.

An old man with greying hair walked from behind some selves to the front of the shop. He was holding an empty box and when he looked up he seemed surprised to see me standing there.

"Hello, sorry I didn't hear the door go when you came in." He shook his head and looked up at me again. "How may I help you?"

"It's my first year soon so I needed a wand."

"Ah." He looked like he just caught himself in thought. I mean why else would I be in a wand shop? He went around the side of some selves and started to look through the many box's he had. He took a few minutes selecting one box but he returned and opened it up. A simple wand lay inside. He picked it up and handed it to me. I took it hesitantly and looked at him.

"Do I have to say this again? Swish it." so I did. I flicked it at a wall and the only thing it did was rustle some things in the way. "Hmmm" I heard him say as he disappeared. I placed the wand back and waited patiently. He returned with two different boxes. He opened one and I took it again and flicked it at a pile of books this time. Nothing. I placed it back in the box and sighed. The old man frowned and walked over to the pile of books and opened the cover and flicked through a few pages.

"That's going to take some time to correct." Confused and curious I walked over to him and looked at the pages. Even if the book wasn't written in English the words where scrambled and even some letters had dropped to the page. I looked up but I saw that he was back to opening the other box.

"This one is made from Oak and a Phoenix feather." He said as I walked over handing me the wand. As soon as my hand closed around it I felt a spark in my hand. Strange, that didn't happen for the other two. I looked at him but he was smiling to himself. "This wand has chosen you. That is yours and is perfect for you." I just nodded and placed it in the box and paid. I thanked him, picked up my trunk in one hand and the box in the other and walked out.

He was waiting outside for me. I nodded and walked towards him.

"Thank you, for doing this." I said.

"It's perfectly fine. You have everything now so we should get some food then head back for tonight. Tomorrow I will take you to the station where you will get on the train to go to Hogwarts." I just nodded and let him led the way.

~XxX~

So he said he had to go because the train I was boarding was for students and he would get to Hogwarts another way. He handed me my ticket and told me the pillar between 9 and 10. I didn't know what he was on about until I got there and looked at the ticket. I had to get to Platform 9 ¾. Well there simply wasn't one but I guess they didn't want "Muggels" to know the existence of Hogwarts.

I only had one trunk so I didn't need a trolley. I stood there for a little while to see if anyone would do anything. I looked at the time. 10:25. if I didn't make it on the platform soon I wouldn't get on the train. Not that I wanted to go but it was either this, or go back to an orphanage where you were ignored unless needed.

A kind of big family came up to the wall together with a few kids with trolleys and some without. I guessed they were cousins instead of one family as there were 2 sets of adults instead of one. And different hair colour. Whilst most of them had ginger hair only a few had a rich brown colour. The kids with trolleys seemed to get ready to run. And they did. But into the wall.

At first I was shocked but instead of hitting it they went through it. So that was what he meant by Pillar. One by one I watched them disappear into the wall. After the last one went through I walked to a good spot where I could run. I looked around and saw no one watching me so I ran.

It felt weird. A strange tingle went through me then I was on the other side. On this platform it was buzzing with activity. Students where saying goodbye to their parents and others chatted away in groups or boarding the train. I looked around and saw the family I had just previously seen talk with their children. I smiled slightly wondering what it must be like but quickly got rid of that thought. With no one to say good bye to, friends or family to chat with I boarded the train.

I found the small empty cart near the back of the train. I placed my trunk on one of the overhead shelves and sat down and looked out the window. The train signalled that it was leaving the station. Parents stepped back and started waving at the windows, probably their children. Some started crying, others went back with younger siblings. I sighed and sat against the wall so the back of the bench was on my left. I brought my legs up to me and rested my head on them.

Not long after I heard a knock on the door to the cabin and the door opened. Dropping my legs and sitting upright I looked at the new comer. He had blonde hair that was almost white.

"Mind if I sit with you? There's no place else that will take me." I nodded and watched him as he put his trunk on the only empty shelve. He sat down and faced me, a small smile on his lips. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" he said as he held his hand out. I placed my hand in his and shook it.

"Elizabeth Winters."

"Winters? That's a funny last name."

"And Scorpius isn't a funny first name?" he laughed slightly.

"That's certainly true. So, looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"I can't say. It's rather been a rush so I'm still taking it all in." he nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's rather… normal or me. Growing up with magical parents and all." I smiled half-heartedly and looked at the ground. "What about you? What were your parents like?"

"I… err... I don't have any parents."

"Oh, I'm sor…"

"Don't say it," I looked up at him. "I never knew them. I grew up in an orphanage all my life."

"So you don't know if you're pureblood or mudblood." I shook my head. "That's got be hard. I mean, if people ask is what I mean. But you were born with magic, that's why you got the letter so that's all that matters right?"

"I guess so."

After that I just let him do the talking. He mostly talked about his dad and what he did before Scorpius was born. It sounded like his dad wasn't really nice but by the end of it I kind of respected him.

Scorpius looked out the window and stood up.

"Time to get the uniform on I suppose. You're already in it so I guess you don't need to." He got his trunk and left the cabin. He was right. I didn't have any clothes on me apart from the uniform and the ones I had when I went on the night bus. He returned son and we sat in silence until we arrived. We got our luggage of the train and onto the station floor. All the students seemed to have left their bags in one pile so I added mine to it.

"First years this way!" I booming voice shouted over all of the noise other students were making. I guess this is where we went. I walked toward the voice and found a male twice my size in height and defiantly tree times my sizes in width. When most of the first years had gathered in front of him he led us to a lake where small boats bobbed on top of the water.

Teachers helped us into them and they moved on their own towards what I could only describe as a castle. It was magnificent. Its high turrets and glowing windows.

After that I just followed the crowd. I lost Scorpius a while ago. He probably had friends to be with. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't hang around with me either. We went through a talk before we were led into a Giant hall. The great hall I think they called it. Students from higher years had already been seated and waited patiently for us to enter.

I looked up. I couldn't help it. It looked like there wasn't a ceiling and only a vast sky above us. It was break taking. We stopped when we reached the front of the hall before some steps leading up to a small stool with a hat on it. I guess this is where we were being sorted.

Each student was called up in alphabetical order. Scorpius was called before me obviously. He mentioned his dad had been in Slytherin so I guess it wasn't a surprise when Slytherin was called. A few minutes later a boy named 'Albus Severus Potter' was called. Everything went quite. I was confused. Wasn't he just a normal student? From the sound of it he wasn't. Maybe it had something to do with his parents? I don't know but when the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" everybody cheered. I clapped along with them but still confused. He went and joined his house's table and was tapped on the back by the students closest to him. When everything died down the sorting continued.

Because my last name began with W I was one of the last students to be called. When I heard my name I became nervous. I guess I had accepted Hogwarts and magic being real so I made my way slowly up the stairs trying to calm myself. Before I could even sit down fully on the chair I heard the hat cry "SLYTHERIN" I looked up confused. It was still in the teacher's hand hovering above my head but not close enough to touch me at all. I looked at the teacher but they were just as confused as I was. But I guess a decision is a decision. I made my way over to the Slytherin table and tried to hide myself.

I didn't notice nobody made a single sound until the next student was announced as Ravenclaw. When the last student sat down the headmistress stood up and addressed everybody.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for another school year. There is an announcement I would like to make. We have a new teacher. Professor Carington." Students and teachers started clapping. Then he stood up. The man who had helped me with acquiring my items and getting me to the station stood up and bowed slightly. I smiled to myself and clapped with everyone else. He sat back down, looked over at me and winked but did it so that only I could see. I looked away in time to see food suddenly appear in front of me.

This year had a lot of getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you do it?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Scorpius looking at me.

"I don't know, I just went to sit down and it said Slytherin"

"I know that my father had it barely touching his head before it called Slytherin." I shrugged.

"To me it's no big deal. I got put in a house so, that's that."

"Well don't look up now, but you're getting stares." So I did what he said I shouldn't do. Some of the people near me where looking at me. I couldn't read their expression but when I looked at them they turned away. It had already been 5 minutes and I was regretting coming here. So I kept to myself with my head down and ate very little.

Conversation was normal around me. Well normal as it could be in Hogwarts I suppose. The older students were talking about magic and subjects whilst the first years where talking about which one they would like most. And some were complaining about being here at all. I guess if I wasn't so shy I would have joined in but I was still getting weird looks.

Not long after everyone had finished eating we were being led to your dorms. Apparently the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons. So the first years were led down to the lowest level and down a hallway to a stone door.

On the way to the door, on the upper floors I noticed that the paintings move. But it seemed that the Slytherins couldn't be bothered so not wanting to look out of place even more I didn't show any sign that I was fascinated by the they moved and talked to you, like they were real people.

The head prefect for Slytherin house said something and the door opened. I think it must have been something like pureblood or something of another. We all entered and came into a big room. The prefect said it was the common room and that boy and girl dorms were off to the side then left. I'm starting to think that ALL Slytherin are mean.

I looked around the room. There was a fire place, sofas and high backed chairs around tables. Also there were a few paintings around the room. The room was also cast in a light green glow. Must be like from an overhead source or something.

Looking around again I almost feel, at home. It's weird. I haven't been here more than 5 minutes and I feel more at home here than I did at the orphanage. I shook the feeling off and went to look for a familiar face. He wasn't far away but he looked like he was having fun talking to people. So I walked the other way.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard two people say at the same time. I turned around and saw raven haired twins stare down at me. I took a step back but they only took one forward. "We asked you a question." They said.

"I… I err… I was just going… to the dorm…" They gave an amused smile and both put a hand on my shoulder.

"No you aren't. You are going to stay here and talk." They led me over to one of the empty seats and pushed me down and sitting on the arm of the chair. "So what's your name?" The one on my left asked.

"Elizabeth Winters."

"Well I'm Karla J. Simon." Said the one on my left.

"And I'm Clara K. Simon." Said the one on the right.

"Karla and Clara got it. Can I go to the dorm now?" I went to get up but I just got pushed back down.

"No no no, you are going to stay here and tell us how the hat shouted slytherin before it even got to you." Karla said. I just looked up at her confused.

"I don't know. I just went to sit down and it called. I didn't do anything." I looked at the ground and played with the edge of my robe.

"Then who are your parents?" Clara said tilting her head slightly.

"I don't want an interrogation. Leave me alone." I got up and ran to the dorms before they could pull me back again.

**~XxX~**

The next morning I felt like I was constantly being stared at and I kept hearing hushed conversations about 'The slytherin girl'. I really just wanted them to stop; I just wanted to fit in as much as I can. I walked the halls with my head down so I didn't have to look at anyone staring at me.

When I rounded the corner I pumped into someone. We both fell to the floor dropping our books.

"Sorry." I Whispered meekly and started to gather my books. The person I pumped into picked up a book I was about to reach for and handed it to me. I looked up to see blue eyes looking at me.

"No need to apologise." I took the book of him.

"Thanks." I said and stood up, he quickly followed after me.

"I'm Albus Potter." He said holding out his hand. I kindly shock it once and let go.

"Elizabeth Winters."

"Well it's nice to meet you Elizabeth." With that he walked the way he was going. At least he seemed nice.

**~XxX~**

My first Class was defence of the dark arts With Professor Carington. He let us pick our own seats so I took one nearer to the back to try and hide myself. All the students came in and sat down on time apart from one person. He just slipped quietly into the class room without saying anything to the Professor and took the seat next to mine as it was the only one left.

"Everyone, I want you to turn to page 227 and start making notes." I quickly turned to the page and started to skim read. As I was starting to write a piece of folded paper landed on my page. I looked at it confused and opened it slowly.

_Hello there Neighbour. Seen as we can't talk in class why not write. My name is Raymond Salvit but call me Ray, and yourself?_

I looked next to me and saw that the boy who came late was just smiling at me and flicking his gaze at the note now and again.

_Elizabeth winters. _

I wrote and slid it back over to him. Not long after I got the note back.

_You sure, you don't look like a winters._

_What do I look like then?_

_I don't know, but not something like winters. _

_Well it was the name my career gave me so I can't complain._

_Career? Where are your parents?_

I read the last sentence over and over before finally folding it back up and leaving it and carried on my work.

I kept feeling his gaze on me throughout the whole time class was on but I managed not to look at him. After class finished I packed my things away and headed out the door not meeting any ones gaze.

"Wait up." Someone called from behind me. I turned and looked at the brown hair, green eyes boy who was sitting next to me. "You never answered. Where are they?" I shrugged.

"Dead most likely." I turned and started to walk away but a hand was placed on my shoulder gently.

"Let me walk you to class. We probably have the same one anyway."


End file.
